Impardonable
by Elen412
Summary: Je viens de rentrer et Hermione n'est plus là, elle est partie et tout est de ma faute. Je suis impardonnable et je l'ai perdue pour toujours. OS/Tomione


**Coucou tout le monde! Voilà, je poste une os Tomione particulièrement courte mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierai. Enfin bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review:)**

* * *

_Tom,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer... Cette année de ma vie a été la meilleure mais également la plus éprouvante. Je sens les larmes venir alors il faut que je me dépêche d'écrire ce que je ressens maintenant pour ne pas perdre mon objectif de vu. Enfin, passons. Durant cette année, j'ai appris à te connaitre mais surtout, à t'aimer. Là, je pleure vraiment parce que je pensais que tu étais sincère avec moi, que tes belles paroles étaient vraies. J'ai cru en ce que tu me disais, comme une idiote, comme les idiotes que je critiquais en début d'année car elles faisaient tout pour attirer ton attention. Je savais que tu ne t'intéressais à moi uniquement parce que je cachais quelque chose, parce que je te tenais tête. Mais j'espérai au fond de moi que tu partageais mes sentiments. Tu savais tout le mal que tu avais fait dans mon monde. Alors, pour me prouver ton sois disant Amour, tu es allé jusqu'à me promettre que tu détruirais les horcruxes. Tu me l'avais promis et je t'ai cru. J'ai cru en ta promesse et en ton Amour. J'aurais pourtant dû savoir que la parole d'un serpentard, surtout la tienne, ne vaux strictement rien. Tu m'avais promis que tu détruirais la bague de Gaunt mais tu ne l'a pas fait. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point mon coeur se brisa quand je l'ai découverte cachée dans la salle commune, (Ne la cherche pas,je l'ai détruite.) Je t'aimai vraiment et maintenant je suis incapable de te détruire comme je me l'étais promis. Je sais, je suis lâche de te dire cela par lettre, mais je sais que si je suis face à toi un simple mot doux, une caresse, me ferra oublier ma rage. Oui,je suis furieuse et je me sens trahis mais ta simple présence me calmera. Je me sens honteuse d'avoir pu espérer une histoire avec toi mais au fond de mon coeur il y a encore un petit espoir. Je me sens souillée d'avoir accepté de coucher avec toi mais un simple regard me le fera oublié. Je me sens coupable envers Drago, Harry et tous ceux que tu as tué, je les ai trahis mais je suis incapable de te détester. En un mot, Je me sens faible. Je me sens tout simplement amoureuse et je déteste cela. Car malgré tous, tous ce que tu m'as fait subir, tous ce que tu feras, malgré tous mes sentiments contradictoires, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer. L'amour et la haine sont deux sentiments tellement proches, qu'ils se mêlent parfois. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point je préfèrerais te hair à l'heure qu'il est. Mais comme j'en suis incapable, je préfère partir et m'éloigner de toi. Je ferai tout pour empêcher tes plans de se réaliser car je ne veux pas que tu pourrisses ce monde, tu as déjà fais souffrir suffisamment de personne, moi la première. Je me battrai contre toi et le jour où je parviendrai enfin à t'oublier, je te tuerai. Ne me cherche pas, je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie..._

_Je souhaiterai juste que tu ouvres le paquet sur mon lit, vois par toi même ce que tu aurais pu avoir si tu m'avais laissée une place dans ton coeur._

_Hermione_

La lecture de sa lettre me laissa stoïque. Hermione, la femme de ma vie, venait de me quitter, je ne la reverrai plus jamais, elle promettait même de me tuer. Elle pensait que je ne l'aimais pas. Mon coeur, mon être tout entier se brisa. J'avais tous fait foirer et je le sentais. Mais je ne m'effondrai pas non, je ne pleurai pas non plus. Je restais tout simplement de marbre, je ne savais pas commet réagir. Je tournai la tête vers le lit, il y avait une petite boitte. Je la pris et partis devant le feu de la cheminée. Je me servis un verre de scotch. Je m'installai sur le canapé et regardai le paquet, il était entouré de papier cadeau blanc avec un gros noeud vert. Je le retournai dans tout les sens me demandant ce qu'il pouvait contenir. J'avais vu Hermione le regardai tout le long de la semaine et le cacher dès que j'arrivai. Penser à elle me faisait mal, extrêmement mal. J'allais enfin savoir ce que cela contenait et cela m'était égale. J'hésitais toute la nuit à l'ouvrir, redoutant ce que j'y trouverai. Au première lueurs, je pris mon courage et tirai sur le noeud, je soulevais le couvercle et ce que je découvris à l'intérieur me laissa pantois. Je sortis une petite grenouillère verte et argenté avec l'écusson des Serpentard sur la y avait également un petit bonnet à l'effigie de notre maison qui allait ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi elle m'avait offert ça, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Mon regard fut attiré vers le fond de la boitte, il restait quelque chose. Il s'agissait d'une carte écrite de la main d'Hermione. Je la sortis et la lus. Je lâchais la carte au sol. Envahis d'une profonde colère envers moi même, je jetais mon verre dans les flammes. Passé la première impression, je me sentis vidé,je m'affalai sur le canapé et restais plongé dans mes pensées. Pour la première fois de ma vie, une larme coula le long de ma joue, suivie par une seconde puis par une troisième. Enfin, je laissais libre cours à toute la tristesse que j'avais emmagasiner depuis ces dernières années.

«Pour notre Bébé»

* * *

Voili voilou:)

Si vous souhaitez que je fasse une suite ou un préquel n'hésisetez pas à me le demander.

Laissez moi une review s'il vous plait!


End file.
